


Fix You

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Manga, Modern AU, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Elaine returns home from a bad day at work and Ban, a college student studying for his exams to become a doctor, makes her feel better.





	Fix You

The moment Ban heard the door slam, he knew Elaine had had a bad day. He half rose from where he slumped on their plaid couch, studying for finals, glasses perched on the tip of his nose. “Elaine?” He called.  
“Baaaaaaaaannnn,” Elaine wailed, thumping her way inside the room, dragging her work bag after her. She kicked out of her ballet flats and tossed aside her sweater. She always came home this way: peeling off the layers until she felt like herself again. Office work and meetings had never been her style, but every since her brother left on his business trip three months back, she had taken the responsibility of running Fae, their corporate business, on her own.   
When she spotted him on the couch, she dropped her bag. “Ban,” She said, stretching out her arms to him.   
“Aw, babe, did you have a bad...” He leaped off the couch and grabbed her arm. “What happened? Who hurt you?”  
Elaine sniffed. “The front door, just now,” She said. “Please tell me I’m overreacting. I mean, it barely qualifies as a scratch, but on top of everything else that’s happened today...” Her lip wobbled, eyes glassy with tears. Ban turned her hand over and kissed her palm.   
“Poor baby,” He cooed, and scooped her into his arms. A tear snaked down her cheek.  
“Ban, I am a professional woman. Put me down.” She half heartedly smacked him across the face. He nipped at her fingers and she giggled, whipping her hand away. “You savage. Did I interrupt your studying? Here, let me go. I don’t want to distract you. I can bandage it myself.”  
In response, he tightened his grip on her. “If I let you do it, you’ll fall asleep before you can even wash the area.”  
He planted her on the kitchen counter, and after giving her a mean glare to make sure she wouldn’t scurry away, he rummaged under the sink for the bandages and anti bacterial spray. Submitting to his nursing, she leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes. She didn’t even wince when he sprayed the wound and wiped it clean. Even after he applied the healing ointment and pressed a band-aid over the wound, she kept her eyes closed. Her head tipped to the side. With a smile, Ban kissed over the hurt.   
“All better,” He said, softly, and then lifted her off the counter in his arms again. He had the fiercest affection for his pocket sized girlfriend. If she let him, he would carry her everywhere they went. There was something so powerful about carrying a woman who led her own empire, while he was merely a college student in an apartment he could barely afford. But being with her only inspired him to work harder. It was her who told him he was smart enough for college, that he could fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor.  
As soon as he reached the hallway to their bedroom, Elaine tugged on his sleeve. “No. I don’t want to be in there alone. Let me stay with you. You make all the bad things go away. I promise I won’t distract you.”  
Ban arched an eyebrow at her. She smiled devilishly and flicked the tip of his nose. “You know I can’t resist you when you wear those glasses.”  
“Why do you think I wear them?” He laughed, then looked doubtfully at her. “Do you promise? No distractions?”  
She lifted her miniscule hand to him and offered a slender pinkie, painted a burnished gold. “I pinkie promise.”  
“I don’t believe you,” He said, even as he curled his pinkie around hers. They shook on it and she snuggled happily in his arms.   
“You won’t even know I’m here,” She promised.  
Once they reached the couch, Ban pulled the afghan from across the back and spread it across the floor, then placed Elaine across it. She giggled, wiggling slightly as he tucked the edges around her, rolled her up in a burrito. She writhed like a worm on the carpet. “Burritos make everything better,” She told him. With a grunt, he hefted her on the couch before arranging himself behind her. Not five minutes in, she twisted around to look at him, with eyes too big and too sparkly for her own good. “Hey,” She said, “I need. I need.”  
Ban tried to hide his grin. Lowering the textbook, he asked, “What do you need?”  
“For you to come closer,” She said. “But my hands are stuck.”  
The textbook slid to the carpet. Ban rolled closer until they were nose to nose. “This close?” He asked.  
“Yeah. That’s good.” She kissed him. After a minute, she pulled back. “Okay. I pinkie promised I would let you study, so...”  
“I needed a break, anyway.” Ban pulled her closer, rolling on top so she couldn’t escape, and kissed her until her bad day melted away.


End file.
